


A World Devoid of Color

by Ace_Of_Cards (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, ereri, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ace_Of_Cards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi did not want it to happen this way. Eren and him were supposed to live happily ever after, but endings never really happen the way you want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Devoid of Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have actually published for others to read so please be kind.

       Levi didn’t think that it would happen not to him, not to his Eren. It should not have ever happened. Eren was supposed to be standing next to him with that stupid grin on his face-- happy, excited, overjoyed like always. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be fighting with Jean or talking to Mikasa and Armin’ to be training to accomplish his dream of destroying all of the Titans not be destroyed by it. He was supposed to stay by his side forever like he promised so many times. Eren…Eren was supposed to do a lot of things that he will never be able to do. Levi gazed upon the grave before him and read it for what seemed like the hundredth time-- but he knew that it couldn’t be. It was too fresh. _**‘Here Lies Eren Jaeger: Beloved Son and Friend. He Shall Forever Remain Humanity's Last Hope,’** “since he defeated the last of the Titans,’_ Levi finished bitterly to himself. Levi suddenly remembered how Eren died, and he didn’t want to. But it haunted him ever since it happened. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since the event. Where Levi failed to protect him.  
-Flashback-  
_There were at least 30 or 40 Titans in front of the 8 squads: one containing Eren, Levi, and Eren’s Friends and family. They were all tired of fighting for so long, but they needed to defeat the ones in front of them in order to take down the walls that separated humanity from the outside sources. Intell told them that these were the last of them. The last of the Titans that they would have to face. Eren had long since shifted into his Titan form. And since he could control his titan form, it is a lot more help to the squad. “20 left almost.” Levi thought. They were so close to freedom that Levi could practically taste it. This was the moment that humanity had been waiting for, for so long. “10 left.” He couldn’t wait until everything was done so he could hold his brat and finally tell him after they had been together for so long that he loved him so much._  
_“1 left.” Levi cut through the neck of the last Titan on Earth. Relieved that it was finally over, he looked over the carnage to find his lover, but could not spot him. He used his 3D maneuver gear to search. That's when he distinctly heard his squad’s shouting. He stopped and got down, ready to yell at them to get to helping the injured. That’s when he saw who they were shouting at. It was Eren. Levi ran full speed, thinking over and over that it couldn’t be. It wasn’t how this was supposed to be. When he reached Mikasa and Armin’s side, his thoughts were confirmed. There was blood--blood every where. Mikasa was the first to notice him and picked Eren up, giving his body to him. Mikasa had tears in her eyes as she did this but knew this was what needed to happen. She took Armin by the shoulders, steering him and the rest of the crying squad away. Levi didn’t even look up once to watch them leave. He started to mutter, “No, no, brat. Wake up. Come on. You promised. Wake your ass up, Jaeger. You still have shit to clean. You are not getting out of it that easily.” Levi’s face looked blank from afar, but if you looked up close they held so many emotions and grief knowing the inevitable, but did not want to believe. God, did he not want to. “Come on, brat,wake up. You can’t leave me before you could hear me tell you that I love you. Damn it, Eren, I order you to wake up! So do it already!” That's when something just broke in Levi, and he felt one tear slip down his cheek and drop down on Eren’s serene face. Levi leaned down to kiss his cold lips softly. He picked up Eren, bringing him to where the dead were, knowing there was nothing that would wake him up. Ever._  
-End Of Flashback-  
      Once Levi was shaken out of the flashback stayed standing at the place where Eren rested and would remain for eternity ‘till darkness fell. With eyes filled with sadness, Levi looked to the sky. “You were the last remaining light I had in this hellish life, Eren, and now you’re gone.” Levi took a final look at the grave and walked down the hill, to a place devoid of color since the one that used to bring the light and color was gone.


End file.
